deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Susanowa "Suzi" Kandt
Name: Suzi "Susanowa" Kant/Kandt Gender: Female Height: 5'6" in her preferred, four inch heels Weight: 140ish Hair: black, tied in a bun near the ponytail spot. Occasionally dyed. Eyes: Blue Physique: Healthy, limber, somewhat stronger than average - just barely - with dangerous curves. Age: early 20s Classes: Warlock 7 Weapon: Eldritch Blast Items: Tends to carry as many healing 'kits' as she can afford, as well as fifty to seventy potions. Also stashes several unique "blue magic" potions in secluded, unlikely to be found/disturbed locations. Usual equipped equipment: Studded Leather Armor(nonmagical), Gloves of Ogre Power(Lesser?), Nymph cloak +1(Appears as a black chevalier hat with gold trim and feather), ring of fortitude +1(Appears as gold ring with two rubies), Sash of shimmering(Spell resistance 12), others as she can afford them, sometimes less as it's ruined in combat Alignment: CN, bordering on CG Faith: Possibly outcast by Tymora, presently attempting to worship Sharess. Affiliations: Mistriven(Civilian problemsolver), Happy Hats Adventuring Company Title: None fit for public consumption. Relationships: Friendly towards: Kiris'yar Clark, Cecilia Eaves, Minami Shojo, Milk the Farmer's Daughter, Fluffy the Minotaur, nameless half-orc, Dryad of the Pink Tree of Mirkwood, Sheighley Flynn, "Mali" of Sune, Grigory Zarkaeen, Bijou Zarkaeen, Tammy the tiefling fighter, Kashir, "Selvie" AKA Jestah, Aly the Drowess, Isolia the Elfmaid. Enemies: Knows of none save Zhengyi. Slave: Much like a thrallherd, Suzi attracts people of like-mind with her Leadership feat and high Charisma, as well as pleasant outlook. They tend to range from Friendly to Fanatic in disposition. Publically known "servants" - never slaves, as Suzi considers them free to leave at any time - Milk the Aasimar Farmer's Daughter. Less known include a nameless half-orc who rarely, if ever, speaks, and a minotaur she has somehow befriended whom she calls Fluffy. The minotaur understands - but rarely speaks - Common, preferring to communicate nonverbally. Especially with a club to anyone who tries to hurt Suzi. Owner: Unknown for certain, but Suzi is often seen wearing a collar bearing a hat much like the one she often wears. Origins: The Kandts are a long line of travelling merchants with extraordinary luck. Those who are born warlocks tend to have, in peaceful times and climates, the invocation Dark One's Own Luck, or equivalent. The true origins of their power are lost to living memory, but as far back as is known, it switches genders each generation, and the first to successfully produce a child keeps the powers and the line - the rest of the generation loses them. Suzi has had a child, though she does not know this - nor the location thereof, or the father, thanks to a Mindrape spell. The father is a minor, if wealthy, noble, who oversaw and patroned her education - and employed a caster to erase much of it from her memory. Suzi's current mindset would overpower her old one easily, should it be restored - and she would not be interested in seeking out the child, who is presently being trained as the equivalent of a page. Her birth family lives in a small outlying farming community near a tiny fortress city dedicated to Bast, in the Unapproachable East, or at least near the borders of it, named Bubastis. Her seven siblings - four boys, four girls, including herself - and mother maintain modestly profitable farm. Languages: Suzi speaks, reads, and writes and understands fluent Common, Sylvan, and Moonsea Regional. Her Elven is passable but learned from books, and she will never be truly fluent. She can no longer speak or understand, nor read and write, the languages of the far east. Category:PC